Your name is WHAT!
by Prince James II
Summary: Going into his fifth year, Harry meets two girls who are just too familiar to him...He may go crazy trying to figure out just who exactly they are.
1. Familiarity

The whistle of that bright red locomotive known as the Hogwarts Express was loud enough, one would think that the muggles outside would have heard it, as usual. The platform itself was swarmed in witches and wizards, some heading off to their first year, some to their last, and so many parents so excited to see their children go to such a wonderful school, under the greatest headmaster known to Hogwarts history, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Two wizards and one witch, recognizable by anyone with half a brain in particular went to find themselves a booth.

The three known as Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter sat by themselves, gaining the occasional gawking fan passing them by as they chatted amongst themselves about their summers. Harry, of course, mostly listened...He was unable to get away to the burrow that summer, despite his going into his fifth year of school. One would think Vernon and Petunia would just accept it, but they apparently had no better use of their time than to make Harry's as miserable as possible.

Harry glanced up as he saw a head of red hair passing by their booth on the train that even Ginny Weasley couldn't match. It hung halfway down her thighs in soft, yet somehow at the same time wild curls. She glanced back for something, allowing Harry's eyes to steal a look at her face...She was so familiar he could almost taste her name on his tongue, yet in the same moment, it was gone. Upon her lips rested a soft smile as a second girl came into view. They had similar faces, just enough that they were obviously sisters, possibly even twins, though the second girl's hair hung straight, and black as pitch. The two new females secured the booth across the way from the one occupied by Hermione, Ron, and Harry, chatting rather idly for a few moments before falling completely silent.

Ron tapped Harry's shoulder after several minutes of his being lost in thought. "Oi, Harry, you in there?," he asked, blinking. "Asked you a few times if you had any plans for the first weekend back at school."

Hermione nodded her agreement to Ron's statement. "We were planning on vising Hogsmeade and - .. Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry had, yet again, spaced out.. He'd seen her face somewhere before. It had to have been somewhere important, too. Somewhere warm, somewhere that gave off the feeling of security. He was finally snapped back to reality upon being shaken a little bit by Hermione.

"Harry, are you alright? You're spacing out a lot today," she said, the worry rather obvious on her face. Harry nodded to her.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said, sitting back a little. "I guess just thinking some. So, what about Hogsmeade?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him in the same way she'd done for so many years. "We're going this weekend, are you coming or not?"

"Depends on Quidditch practice," Harry replied, shrugging a bit. "If they're not starting right away, it sounds nice, I'm in."

Ron grinned and sat back. "You always end up needing a vacation from your vacation, don't you," he said, making more a statement than a question.

Harry laughed. "You try living with them for a summer..." He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind as the trolly came by. Once again, he treated his friends... Those chocolate frogs were addictive, even if they tried to get away the second the package was opened. In the past few years, he'd learned to just hold his hand over the opening to catch it.

A second voice chorused with his at the question of if anyone wanted anything. It came from one of the girls in the booth across from them. Harry blinked and looked at the girl that spoke, finding it was the dark haired one. She met his eyes with strikingly familiar bottle green irises, and Harry nearly felt his heart freeze for a good second or two. He found himself looking at what he might have looked like, had he been born of the fairer sex.

[[Thank you for reading my first chapter! Please review it and let me know what you think so far. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope I'm doing well. I'll write more soon!

The disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the two new girls.]]


	2. The Sorting

"Who _are_ you?," Harry asked the girl staring back at him without so much as thinking, as soon as the trolly moved along to the rest of the train. This question gleaned him a concerned look from both of his friends, even from the fire-haired girl who shared a booth with the one staring back at Harry.

"Call me James," she said, smiling pleasantly in a way that just made Harry twitch with confusion. "Don't worry, that's not actually my name.. It's Lilia, but my middle name is Jamie. My dad had an odd sense of humor."

Harry nodded slowly, watching her, trying to place where he could've heard this before. "You look..Very familiar."

The girl apparently known as James shrugged. "I get that a lot," she said. "Fifth year, right?," she asked him, changing the subject.

"Right, fifth, you?," Harry replied, and shook his head. "You're changing the subject...Where are you from?"

James just grinned. "Sixth," she replied. "Me and my sister both. This is Phoenix by the way." She indicated the red-head she'd been sitting with, who just waved very shyly at the three of them before sitting back and going back to the book she had. Hermione, of course, recognized it instantly as being a more advanced copy of a magic history book. She smiled – finally someone intelligent to talk to!

Harry sighed. "You're not going to answer me, are you," he asked, to which James shook her head with that same familiar grin.

"No, I'm not," she replied, sitting back down. "I figure I already told you my name, that I get the 'You look familiar' bit a lot, and that I'm in my sixth year." She smiled sweetly and just sat back in her seat, fiddling with a licorice wand.

Harry sighed and before he could question her more, Hermione pulled him back into the booth. "Honestly, Harry, what's wrong with you today? Spacing out, questioning someone like that..."

"Have you ever heard of a girl named James?," he asked her flatly. When she shook her head, he nodded. "Exactly," he said quietly. "I mean.. Hermione, did you even see her? She... She looks like...Me."

Hermione nodded, as did Ron. "We both saw that," Ron said. "We'll figure that out sooner or later."

Hermione shook her head. "Whether she looks like you or not, that was still rude. Maybe you have a cousin, and you just don't know about it...Did your dad have any siblings?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I thought we already went through this...Only child, both of us."

Hermione nodded. "Perhaps a very distant cousin," she said. "Or just coincidence."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Nothing that much like him can be a coincidence."

"Maybe she's able to change her appearance. I've - "

"Read about that," Harry and Ron finished for her. "You've read about everything." Neither of the boys could argue that it was possible, though. After all, they knew one girl that could do that, and just because it was rare, who says they wouldn't meet another one?

James, who had been listening to their conversation, just smiled to herself and Phoenix. Phoenix, however, didn't return her sister's smile. "James," she said softly in a delicate soprano. "You really shouldn't mess with them like that. Heaven knows that when they realize what's going on, you're going to catch hell for it.."

James snorted and laughed a little. "You've got to be kidding me, Phee. You think _they_ can give me hell after what we grew up in? Wow, you must not have -"

"James, I'm serious on this one," Phoenix said, cutting James off mid-sentence. "Regardless of Jack and Wolf and whoever else you were going to mention. I don't want you messing with their heads. Or _I'll_ give you hell."

James rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, _princess_," she said, sitting back. "Ruin my fun again. But when they know what's going on, I _will_ mess with them as I please."

"Stubborn," Phoenix breathed, sitting back and gazing out the window as the scarlet locomotive pulled into the Hogwarts station. "We're here, anyway...Might as well just get to the headmaster's office and get this over with."

James grinned. "Thought you'd never say it," she said, grabbing her things and heading out into the aisles as the train stopped, with Phoenix close behind her.

Harry looked over as they headed out. He, Ron, and Hermione followed them off...After all, they were exchange students – Harry could easily pass his curiosity off as concern for them. "You two need to see Professor Dumbledore, right?," he asked once he was in what he considered to be earshot.

James glanced back and grinned. "Yup," she said. "And I take it you want to escort us there."

A general look of 'You're kidding me' crossed over Hermione's face, and she looked at Harry disapprovingly. "You're not seriously -" … She stopped herself. Of _course_ he was going to try and question them on their way to the headmaster's office. She should know better by now.

Harry ignored Hermione for the most part, and nodded to James. "Well I don't see why not."

James laughed. "Well come on then. I'm impatient." She and Phoenix started toward the castle, with Harry walking beside them. The smug look on her face prevented most of Harry's questions. Little did he know she'd planned at least that much.

After some minutes of walking, Harry had led the two girls to the headmaster's office, and decided to invite himself inside. You know, to make sure they got there okay and everything. Yeah, right, Harry.

A familiar set of crystal clear blue eyes smiled as their owner's lips did. "Harry, James, Phoenix," Albus greeted them. "Welcome to, and back to, Hogwarts... I believe it was the two of you" He nodded to James and Phoenix "that requested a private sorting?"

James nodded, instantly standing perfectly straight up from the moment they'd entered the room. Her sister was the same, though her posture never once wavered, even in the general public. "Yes, sir, that would have been us."

Albus nodded, his smile giving away to Harry that he did, indeed know something about this whole thing. "Alright then, I suggest we hurry a little bit, I've postponed the public sorting ceremony to accommodate the two of you. Phoenix, if you would, please."

Phoenix nodded, and sat down where she was gestured to, with that ragged old hat placed atop her head. It sprung to life instantly. "Phoenix... Ah, you look just like your mother...And just like her before you, there is no better place for you than Gryffindor."

Phoenix smiled and mentally thanked the hat, scooting out of the way for James to sit down. The hat seemed to eye James for a moment after being placed atop her crown of pin-straight black hair. "James, hm... I thought for sure I wouldn't see someone else from your bloodline for quite some time...Ah, I remember sorting your brother, how he begged me not to put him in Slytherin, four years ago...you....You, however...You will do very, very well there. I still see the mischief of your father glinting in your mind..."

Harry had tuned out most of the hat's speech, after it mentioned her brother begging not to be put in Slytherin, four years ago. Wasn't that what he'd done? No one else did that, at least to his knowledge. Was the hat messing with him? His mind sprung back to life as seven words in particular were said aloud by that weird little hat.

"James Potter, I'm putting you in Slytherin!"


End file.
